


Bad Romance

by melaniepattinson



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniepattinson/pseuds/melaniepattinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>une Bella friquée et arrogante... Un Edward bad boy... Ca fait des étincelles! Comment Bella va-t-elle réussir à séduire le beau Edward Cullen? Comment se passe la vie des gens riches à New york? All Humain M lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

Hello tout le monde :D 

 

ici, Oublier l'Edward Romantique, La Bella assez timide ! Et retrouver Edward Bad Boy/ Caid ainsi qu'une Bella Bourgeoise et sa donne une "BAD ROMANCE"

Et ENORME MERCI A CINDY SANS ELLE VOUS AUREZ JAMAIS EU CETTE OS ECRIT EN DEUX SEMAINES ELLE MA BOOSTER JE T'AIME MA CHEWIE D'AMOUR MDR ET MERCI A LICOU ET SA CORRECTION PS : le fondant au chocolat ::: Enorme mdr avec les commantaire de Liçou & me !

Bonne Lecture a tous 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bad Romance

 

~ Thème de ce concours : Une fête qui tourne mal.

~ Mots de ce concours : Armoire, champagne, gâteau, plume, chat, aimer, fraise, lapin, lit et sangria.

~ Organisé par : HotnessTwilight(.)Skyrock(.)com

 

Pdv Bella

{Music : Jessie J- PRix Tag Bob}

En ce merveilleux jour du 13 septembre 2011, je fêtais mes dix-neuf ans, j'avais invité quelques amis mais rien d'exceptionnelle. Je suis Isabella Marie Swan et étant une Swan beaucoup de qualités et d'avantages m'étaient offerts tels que la beauté, l'argent et la popularité. Mais cette nuit, le pouvoir et la séduction seront mes alliés.

J'habitais New York depuis toute petite. Mon père dirigeait la banque la plus renommée du pays voir du monde : Swan & Co Bank. Il était quelqu'un d'arrogant, qui pensait que « tout peut se régler avec l'argent » c'était ses mots. Il était petit brun, moustachu et multi milliardaire. Quant à ma mère Renée Swan elle dirigeait une boite de mode : Kerima moda. Où Alice Brandon la fiancée de mon frère Jasper Swan et Rosalie Hale étant fiancée à Emmett Mc Carty. Elles travaillaient et aidaient ma mère. Renée était quelqu'un pas du tout maternelle, aucun signe d'amour rien du tout, peut être que c'est pour cela que je ne croyais pas en l'amour. Tout ça c'était de la pacotille, je préfèrais encore avoir un mariage arrangé et surtout pas d'enfants, cela ruinerait toute mon étique que d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

En ce moment, nous étions à la salle des fêtes pour tout préparer et que ce soir soit parfait, 19 ans ça se fêtait pas tous les jours. Malgré mon éternel célibat je comptais m'amuser et en profiter en dansant, buvant ...

\- Bella bouge-toi un peu j'ai besoin de toi pour mettre les bouteilles de Champagne et de Sangria dans le frigo ! cria Rose

Rosalie, travaille pour ma mère, aidait surtout pour les défilés. Elle était belle, brune cheveux long raide avec une taille fine et une poitrine assez généreuse, comme dirait Emmett, des yeux marrons. Enfin bref elle avait tout pour elle. Je l'a connais depuis des années, je dirais même qu'on se connait depuis qu'on a trois ans. C'est ma meilleur amie sans elle je ne serais rien, elle m'aide pour m'habiller, me maquiller soit comment être une femme belle et montrer que je suis riche aussi ! Il faut bien montrer à ces p'tits ringards qui est le patron dans cette ville.

\- J'arrive Rose

Je partis aider Rose à mettre toutes les bouteilles au frais avant que la fête ne commence. Alice était partie chercher le gâteau à la boulangerie pâtisserie de Sam & Emily fait sur mesure, un gâteau carré sur étages avec une photo dessus qui se mangeait bien sûr. Elle nous représentait Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et moi.

Quand à Jasper, mon frère il décorait la salle avec Léah notre cousine, ils installaient des ballons noirs et blancs sur les murs violet foncés. Des bougies bleus et roses dans des pots pour ne pas brûler les nappes si la cire fonds sur les tables. Ainsi que les assiettes où il y avait écrit « joyeux anniversaire » en doré avec un relief noir, les verres en cristal ...

Jasper, mon frère ainé travaillait pour mon père. Il aidait à gérer les comptes des clients, pour des versements de grosses sommes d'argent... Bien sûr ce travail n'était pas ce qu'il aurait aimé faire. Son rêve était devenir musicien et chanteur, il adorait la musique. Depuis tout petit il était dans ce monde, au collège il allait à tous les cours où le chant était enseigné, ou à ceux pour jouer d'un instrument, il voulait entrer à Julliard ... Mais malheureusement pour lui, père n'avait pas voulus bien sur, j'avais tout fait pour l'aider mais ça n'avait servie à rien. Papa lui avait dit que s'il voulait faire musicien, il pouvait mais qu'il ne devait pas oser passer le seuil de la maison ou d'appeler pour parler ou demander de l'argent. Papa l'aurait déshérité sur le champ. Jasper lui en avait voulus pendant des mois, mais il s'était fait une raison, jamais il ne pourrait faire ce qu'il aimait. Mais Jazz était quelqu'un de super, quand j'avais besoin de lui il était toujours là pour moi. C'était aussi un mec magnifique il est brun avec les cheveux courts raide mais par temps de pluie ils se mettaient à boucler. Il était assez grand de taille et mince. Son style vestimentaire, c'était jean avec un marcel et une chemise par-dessus et chapeau sur la tête lorsqu'il jouait de sa guitare. Il était classe, sans toutefois le montrer, c'est ce que j'aimais chez lui.

\- Bella j'arrive avec le gâteau ouvre la porte ! cria Alice de l'extérieur

Alice Brandon travaillait à Kerima moda, faisait un peu de tout mais surtout elle aidait énormément en atelier de stylisme. En même temps elle avait le caractère pour, dès qu'elle avait une idée personne ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle devrait faire le contraire. Physiquement elle était magnifique, des cheveux ondulés brun, roux et des yeux bleu, gris. Niveau taille elle était ni trop grande ni trop petite, une taille fine et une poitrine pas petite mais pas trop grosse non plus. Malgré tout ça Alice restait elle même, elle venait d'un milieu pauvre. Au début je ne l'acceptais pas trop mais petit à petit j'avais eu plus de facilité avec elle, enfin depuis qu'elle était avec mon frère et qu'elle travaillait pour la boite. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à se faire un nom dans le milieu de la mode et aussi une petite fortune.

\- J'arrive. Lui répondis-je

Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de derrière aménagée en cuisine, elle déposa le gâteau sur la table et s'assit épuisée. Et posa son sac Chanel noir et doré sur la chaise d'à côté.

\- Tu l'as pris à quoi? Lui demandais-je

\- Fraise et chocolat ça te va ? Me questionna-t-elle

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Belly Bella je te surveille ce soir, je n'aimerais pas te retrouver à poils dehors complétement ivre à danser la lambada. Rigola Emmett

Emmett Mc Carty lui était quelqu'un qui ne se prennait pas la tête. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il prennait le temps de vivre. Il disait toujours « la vie est courte et qu'on a qu'une et que c'est fait pour en profiter, s'amuser... »

Physiquement c'était une armoire à glace, mais au fond il avait un cœur énorme, sous ce gros tas de muscles c'était une âme sensible et douce. Il mettrait sa vie en danger pour nous aider. Il était blond cheveux court, yeux bleu clair à en faire fondre plus d'une fille mais malheureusement c'était pour Rose que son cœur battait.

\- Emmett, vois-tu, tu n'auras pas à me surveiller je suis quelqu'un de responsable tu le sais très bien et sois polie voyons. Lui répondis-je

\- Arrête Bella de faire ta bourge ça te vas pas et je t'aime pas quand Melle Isabella Swan fais son retour j'te préfère en Bella Swan. m'avoua-t-il

Pdv Edward

{Music : Closer - Kings of Leon - Only By the Night }

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 22 ans, j'habitais dans le Bronx un petit appartement pas trop cher : une chambre, une salle de bain, un salon, une cuisine, tout ce qui était nécessaire pour pouvoir vivre un minimum. J'étais célibataire et ça me convenais très bien pas que j'étais moche non j'avais les cheveux couleurs bronze, cuivré et en taille j'étais assez musclé. (n/Li : cela m'a l'air bien appétissant !^^)(N/mél : Ta Gueu*e Même pas en rêve ma poule ! C'est le mien :P) Je possèdais une salle de sport avec tous les équipements possibles, ainsi qu'un ring de boxe. Mes parents Carlisle et Esmé Cullen étaient mort il y a quatre ans lors d'une fusillade, en plein dans la galerie marchande. J'avais promis que je vengerais mes parents. Quand j'avais sus qui était responsable de leur mort, soit le gang qui se faisait appeler les Sharks, j'étais devenu ce jour Chefs du gang Angels of darkness. Je faisais des trafics, des courses, des combats illégaux tout ça pour dépasser ce gang jusqu'au jour où j'aurais trouvé ma vrai vengeance pour mes parents.

Et puis cette ville comme dans toutes les villes possédait des pauvres, des riches et des milliardaires ... Et bien sûr ils se prenaient pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'est la vie. Laissez-les moi un mois et j'allais leurs apprendre ce qu'est la vie, qu'il ne suffisait pas d'avoir de l'argent pour vivre. Et bien sûr, l'un d'eux m'avais roulé mais ce putain de fils de pute, j'allais me le faire : JASPER SWAN, je t'aurais. Tu croyais que tu pourrais me faire oublier ce que tu me dois ? Tu te mettais le doigt dans l'œil mon "pote". Juste parce que t'étais qu'un putain de bourge tu croyais que allais me niquer mon putain de fric et j'aurais ta peau.

J'entendis taper à la porte de mon bureau de nos locaux placée en plein cœur du Bronx typique pour les gangs. Les gens défiles pour divers raisons, mais le plus souvent c'était pour leurs raisons de came et Jake Black entra :

\- Ed j'ai entendus dire que la sœur de Jasper fête son anniversaire dans le centre.

Jacob Black était un de mes hommes, avec des racines indiennes, mates de peau, musclé, grand, cheveux long noir, tatoué, ... Tout ce que j'lui demandait il le faisait sans demander quoi que ce soit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? lui répondis-je

\- Ben j'pensais que on aurait pu aller lui régler son compte à ce Swan pendant l'anniv' de sa cher p'tite sœur…

\- Hummm tu sais que t'es pas con! C'est le moment de leurs montrer qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire tout ce qu'ils veulent juste parce qu'ils sont riches. Préviens les gas on y va aux alentours de 21 heures pour leur faire un p'tit coucou ! Rigolais-je

Je me levais et croisait Newton qui voulait sa came, je l'attrapais par le cou et le plaquait contre le mur :

\- T'as le fric ? Si t'as rien tu peux retourner d'où tu viens j'me ferais pas avoir deux fois Newton j'te préviens jamais deux fois, à la deuxième fois c'est mes hommes qui s'occuperont de toi. Le prévins-je

\- Nan nan Cullen tiens voilà ton fric, me répondit-il apeuré

Je lui tandis sa came, et sorti de mon bureau. Newton c'était tout une histoire ce mec, ces parents tiennaient le magasin de sport de la ville à l'angle du magasin Dior. Il piquait dans la caisse du magasin pour pouvoir se payer sa drogue, il essayait de le faire discrètement mais ça ne passait pas inaperçus aux yeux de sa mère. Il se droguait depuis plus de deux ans et ce mec craint même quand j'le connaissais au collège, il se croyait supérieur aux yeux de tous. Mais là il est tombé bien bas. Je croisais les chats des quartiers du Bronx, toujours fourrés ici ceux-là, heureusement que de temps en temps je les nourris car si non ils seraient morts depuis longtemps. Je sortis et pris ma moto afin de rejoindre toute la bande pour les paris des courses, j'allais juste récupérer mon fric et me barrer.

Une fois arrivé une vingtaine de personnes étaient là pour concourir, les spectateurs pariaient sur certains et moi je touchais cinquante pourcent de la mise. Faut bien faire des affaires dans la vie, aujourd'hui j'avais 850$ misés sur Eric Weber et 1500$ sur Tyler Crowley le meilleur coureur après moi de New York. Une fois que j'avais pris l'argent qui me revenait, je partis vers Central parc pour une livraison de drogue à une certaine Jessica Stanley, une femme assez belle brune aux yeux noirs, taille de guêpe cheveux long mais vraiment pas mon type. Une fois elle avait essayé de m'avoir, elle n'avait pas la tune et en échange elle m'offrait son corps. Je ne voulais surtout pas abuser d'une fille comme ça surtout qu'elle m'avait révélé être vierge, j'étais peut être un conard mais pas sur ça. Surtout que je savais qu'elle le regretterait plus tard. Et moi, ben plus tard elle pourrait m'accuser de viol ou je ne savais quoi encore et j'voulais pas être dans la merde. Ces parents étaient instituteurs à l'école primaire depuis des années, s'ils s'avaient ce que faisait leur fille ils seraient scandalisés.

Vers 21h30 j'appelais mes gars : Jacob, Sam, James et Riley et ils me rejoignirent vers Central parc et en route pour la p'tite fête d'anniversaire de notre cher Isabella Swan. Jasper si ce n'est pas ton fric que j'ai ce sera ta p'tite personne. (n/li : oula moi j'aurais peur !=p)(N/mel : Mais non faut pas voyons il est sympa, un vrai p'tit ange voyons lol)

Pdv Bella

{David Guetta feat. Cozi - Baby When The Light}

Bon dans une heure voir deux heures la fête commencerait, et battrait son plein. Toutes les personnes importantes de New York seront là ! Friqués, chic, sexy, honnête et galant. Même le fils le plus important de New York serait là et c'était mon meilleur ami : Emmett fils du sénateur. Ainsi que mes futurs prétendant, enfin plutôt les garçons que mon père voulait que je choisisse pour me marier avec. Et bien entendu, il me faudrait un mari riche et célèbre qui puisse m'entretenir car je ne comptais pas travailler juste dépenser l'argent qu'il gagnerait dans des fringues ou autres choses dont j'aurais besoin.

Depuis toute petite mon père m'offrais tout ce que je voulais, si je n'avais pas envie d'étudier il me laissait faire, si je voulais aller à tels endroits il demandait à ma nourrice attitrée de m'y emmener. Comme une fois je voulais une armoire de la fée clochette qui coutait dans les 500$ faite en or et argent et papa chéri avait cédé à mon caprice et me l'avait acheté. Enfin juste pour dire que si j'voulais une maison en plein centre de Port Angeles mon père irait chercher un terrain pour la faire construire et si quelqu'un voulait déjà ce terrain il payerait deux fois plus cher pour l'avoir.

Les servantes de mon père étaient venu aider pour l'installation complète de la salle : installer les banderoles enfin plein de décoration sous les ordres d'Alice, nous avions aussi payés des serveurs, pour servir les invités tout au long de la fête, je voulais que tout le monde se souvienne de cette fête à vie.

Je n'avais pas idée à quel point les gens s'en souviendraient et en entendraient parler.

Je saluais tous les invités un par un qui me souhaitaient un bon anniversaire, qui me parlaient d'affaires ou je n'y connaissais rien mais j'écoutais pour leur faire voir que je m'intéressais à ce qu'ils racontaient. En réalité, j'étais juste pressée d'ouvrir les cadeaux et voir ce qu'ils m'avaient achetés. La plupart des gens que j'avais invité l'étaient par intérêt financier, y'a que ça qui compte pour moi.

Mais la chose dont j'étais heureuse c'était la décoration de la salle, un lustre en perles qui vaut des milliards de dollars (N/mél : Qui c'est qui veut le même ? levé la main !), la sono dirigée par Jasper lui-même. Des fauteuils, des chaises, des tables rondes décorées par des nappes blanches et bordeaux, des apéritifs, des boules à facettes. Jasper avait aussi la fumée qu'on balance de la sono. Et Emmett qui faisait des blagues aux invités, il ne changerait jamais. Il me vit et vient me voir :

-Dis Bells si je t'offre un lapin en chocolat pour ton anniversaire tu dirais quoi ?

\- Je te tue non mais tu veux que je fasse quoi avec un lapin en chocolat voyons ?

\- Ben logiquement chez moi un lapin en chocolat c'est fait pour le manger. Me répondit-il en se foutant de moi

\- Très drôle Emmett tu sais que je ne dois surtout pas prendre un gramme. Comment je ferais pour monter sur les podiums et défiler après hein ? le questionnais-je

\- Ben tu sais comme toutes les stars tu passeras sous les UV ça te bruleras les graisses. (N/mél : J'le trouve super renseigner sur les UV lui lol)

\- Emmett les UV c'est pour bronzé ah ah ah ... Tu m'horripiles, lui répondis-je

\- Au pire tu peux manger des graines comme Madonna tu sais la vieille de 50 piges c'est ça son secret, tu sais les graines de poules c'est un bon régime c'est parfait pour la ligne. Rigola-t-il

\- Trop drôle Em' ! Dis-je ironiquement

\- Ehh Bella C'est quoi la différence entre une banane et une cigarette?, me questionna-t-il

\- Heu je ne sais pas Emmett mais tu vas me le dire

\- ben Une banane dit: "Moi, il m'arrache la peau puis il me mange!" La cigarette dit: "Moi c'est bien pire, il m'allume la tête puis il me suce le cul!"

\- Emmett tu sais que t'es marrant vraiment ! Lui répondis-je en le quittant pour aller rejoindre Alice et Rose

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, tout en mangeant des apéritifs, des petites pizzas, des toasts au caviar, ... Et puis nous dansions ensemble toutes les danses possibles, sexy, techno, électro. Jusqu'à qu'on entendit le moteur de plusieurs motos, quelques minutes plus tard cinq hommes firent leurs entrées. Le premier à mon avis le chef, avait les cheveux en batailles, roux, cuivré, un visage magnifique et des yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant. Musclé comme il fallait et sa musculature était mise parfaitement en valeur sous son marcel blanc hummmm à croquer. (n/li ayait jsuis plus là, jsuis parti le rejoindre^^) (N/Mél : Mais rêve pas Liçou j'ai marqué "Propriété privé" dessus mdr)

Il était habillé d'un Jeans bleu foncé craqué aux genoux et sous les fesses d'où on pouvait distinguer un boxer blanc, d'un marcel blanc serrant bien sa musculature et une veste en cuir noire. Ainsi qu'une chaine en argent et une croix assez longues, une chevalière à la main droite ainsi qu'une montre et un anneau en or du toc à mon avis à la main gauche.

Les autres étaient habillés en jeans, descendant à la moitié des fesses ou on voyait leur boxer sortir. Ainsi qu'un débardeur mais je les trouvais vraiment pitoyable comment peuvent-ils avoir la moindre classe ?

\- Alors il parait qu'il y a une fête par ici ? Questionna le mec aux cheveux en bataille

\- Edward vas t'en je t'en prie. lui demanda Jazz

\- Attends Jazz tu les connais ? Lui demandais-je

\- Ah mais tu n'as rien dis à ta chère petite sœur de ce que tu as fait Jasper, ça me déçois vraiment beaucoup. lui avoua Edward le mec aux cheveux en bataille

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?, lui demanda Jazz

\- Okey que tout le monde retourne à ce qu'il faisait et qu'est-ce que vous dites d'une musique plus entrainante ? Cria Emmett

Emmett alla changer la musique et tout le monde retourna à ses occupations, avant qu'Edward débarque. Et moi j'étais là sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passait entre Jasper et cet Edward.

\- Edward qu'est-ce que tu veux là c'est pas le moment. lui demanda Jazz

\- Ce que je veux ... T'en a de bonne Jasper ce que je veux c'est mon fric. Tu te rappel celui que t'as misé et dont je n'ai jamais vu la couleur

\- Quoi ? Nan Jasper pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Alors le soir tu n'allais pas en boite de nuit hein t'allais faire des paris j'y crois pas !, m'écriais-je

\- Attends Bella c'est pas ce que tu crois ...

\- Pas ce que je crois mais tu te fou de moi Jasper, j'avais confiance en toi ! Et toi tu trouves le moyen de faire des choses qui ne sont pas de notre niveau tu te rabaisses à ces ... ces caid qui doivent habiter dans des égouts ou je ne sais quoi encore !

\- Hey ho miss monde tu vas te taire oui ! (N/mél : AAAA je l'aime lol)Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est la vie, ah mais j'oubliais t'as papa et maman derrière toi ! Moi je me débrouille tout seul j'me démerde princesse alors remballe ta panoplie de bourgeoise !

\- Hey déjà tu parles comme il faut à ma sœur elle t'a rien fait d'accord ...

\- C'est bon Jasper vas à la sono j'm'en occupe ! L'engueulais-je

\- Quoi ! Mais ... Bon d'accord fais bien comme tu veux. Me répondit-il en partant pour continuer ce qu'il faisait en début de fête

\- Bon les mecs vous pouvez allez-vous amusez, manger, boire et tout ce que vous voulez encore. Leurs demandais-je puis je voyais Edward partir avec eux je l'attrapais par le bras j'avais ma petite idée de comment aider mon frère.

Après quelques verres que nous avions enfilés les uns après les autres, nous étions plus à l'aise ensemble on parla de nos vies, ...

\- Dis Edward qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu n'acceptes plus les paris de Jasper ? lui demandais-je

\- Désoler Princesse mais je ne fais pas affaire avec des gamines qui ne connaissent rien à la vie ! répliqua-t-il

{Music : Love Sex Magic}

SALOPARD, ARG il m'énervait ! Oui je m'énervais aussi de temps en temps comment il pouvait refuser quelque chose comme ça de ma part, bon techniquement je lui avais rien proposé de précis mais quand même j'étais Isabella Swan. Bon je mettais le plan B en place. Je me dirigeais vers la piste de danse ou une musique qui bougait assez retentie, je mis tous mes atouts de séduction en route, je me déhanchais sensuellement sur la piste tout en remuant mon fessier ainsi que mes cheveux brun ondulés, j'attendis quelques secondes et ... ben voilà c'était pas trop tôt, je sentis un corps se coller à moi. Je tournais la tête et découvrir Edward. Il se penchait vers mon oreille et me dit :

\- Je rêve là ou t'es entrain de m'allumer ?

\- Hummm peut être ? Le questionnais-je

Je continuais de me déhanchais contre lui mais il recula et mince qu'est-ce que je fais-moi ? Je m'approchais de lui le plus lentement possible et j'allais pour mettre ma main dans ses cheveux quand il l'intercepta et me la plaçait dans mon dos. Je mis ma main sur son épaules et levais ma jambes droite pour aller la placer contre sa hanche mais il l'intercepta aussi.

\- Bon t'as finis de me toucher ou faut que je t'attache ?, me demanda-t-il

\- hummm je ne crois pas que j'vais arrêter alors j'aime être attaché et surtout par des mecs sexy comme toi. Répliquais-je

\- Même ceux qui s'habillent dans les égouts ?, me questionna-t-il avec un magnifique sourire en coin

Alors là s'il croyait que j'allais me laisser faire, je levais ma main, et allais agripper ses cheveux et tirais sa tête en arrière. Je passais ma langue sur sa pomme d'Adam. Edward avait pris ma mâchoire entre ses mains je le vis plisser les yeux et il me dit :

\- Ne joue pas avec les mecs dont tu ne connais pas les performances, s'énerva-t-il

\- Les filles riches ont plus de ressources que tu pourrais croire. Répliquais-je

Je le vis rire, mince qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? Il baissa la tête, hummm qu'est-ce qui sent bon mais quel parfum ça j'en sais rien. Il déposa un baiser sous mon oreille hummm.

\- J'ai moi-même de nombreuses re ..., commença-t-il

PDV Edward

(Music : Evanescence - Sweet Sacrifice)

Cette fille, était complétement folle, un coup elle sortait son p'tit jeu d'la jeune bourge pleine de fric et la seconde d'après elle me chauffait comme si j'étais son jouet mais si elle croiyait gagner comme ça.

\- J'ai moi-même de nombreuses re ..., commençais-je

\- ESPECE DE SALOP VIRE TES MAINS DE MA COPINE TOUT DE SUITE OU J'TE REFAIS LE PORTRAIT ! cria un homme

\- EMMETT J'TEN PRIS CALME TOI ! Lui répondit une jeune femme blonde

\- ME CALMER ALORS QUE CE PORC ESSAYE DE TE TRIPOTER DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE ? s'énerva-t-il

Je me précipitais vers les personnes qui criaient et vis Emmett le mec, qui venait de temps en temps concourir aux courses. Ce mec était quelqu'un de génial et de fort aussi, autant pas le chauffer sinon ça pouvait faire mal.

\- Bon quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Questionnais-je

\- Edward mon vieux dit à ton pote là de laisser ses mains loin de ma copine sinon j'le démonte ! me prévient-il

\- Qu'est-ce t'as tu ne peux pas partager nan ? Quoi ? Aller j'ai jamais testé une chatte en or ! Le chercha James

James se penchait pour toucher les fesses de Rosalie, Emmett riposta en le repoussant si violemment que James faillit tomber à la renverse ce qui l'énerva. Je vis le coup de poing de James partir vers la mâchoire d'Em', celui-ci s'énerva et lui mit à son tour son poing en plein dans la bouche ce qui fit directement saigner James. Un autre dans la jambe droite, un suivant dans le ventre, et c'était ainsi de suite que les coups s'enchainèrent jusqu'à qu'Emmett est mis James KO. Le laissant inconscient par terre mais Em' ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il commençait à se jeter sur le corps de James allongé par terre, et c'était là que je décidais d'intervenir j'attrapais Em' par les épaules et le tirait vers Rose qui essayait de le calmer.

\- Retourne faire la fête Em' t'inquiètes pas je m'en occupe. L'avertis-je avec un clin d'œil

Je demandais aux mecs de prendre James et nous nous dirigions vers la sortie sans que mes yeux lâchent Isabella Swan, cette femme va me rendre dingue. Arrivé dehors, je donnais l'ordre d'en finir avec James, il connait la règle que j'ai imposé par rapport aux femmes ce n'est pas un bout de viande qu'on vend et qu'on prête à tout le monde. Je montais sur ma bécane et partie en direction de ma salle de sport.

Pdv de Bella

(-Music : 30 seconds to mars : Bad Romance)

Cette homme : Edward Cullen, pourquoi avait-il aidé Emmett alors qu'il ne le connait même pas ? Il sentait l'autorité à plein nez, il se faisait respecter par ceux qui le connaissaient, mais pourquoi le respecter ? Il n'était rien du tout. Il vivait dans un égout, s'habillait bien d'accord c'était ce qui faisait son charme mais être respecté par tout le monde ... Est-ce que c'est normal que j'étais existée juste parce qu'il se faisait respecter par tous? Il était autoritaire ? Nan il n'avait pas ces qualités-là ! C'était juste que tout le monde le craignait, là oui je comprenais mais Edward n'avait aucune qualité à part d'être sexy c'était la seule chose qu'il avait. Et le luxe, il n'en avait aucun il était pauvre, il devait vivre dans une pièce et encore juste avoir un matelas pour dormir, comment pouvait-il être heureux ? Et puis pourquoi quand j'étais près de lui j'avais des papillons dans le ventre et quand il me frôlait ou me touchait, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir car mon cœur s'affolait ? Je n'avais jamais rien ressentie de pareil et ne savais absolument pas ce que c'était. Puis il avait un contrôle total sur mon corps, je me sentais tellement bien quand il était prêt de moi. Je n'avais même pas peur qu'il me fasse du mal. Je croyais même que je le désirais tellement que ma culotte et était bonne pour la décharge.( n/li : et la mienne alors !) (N/mél : T'inquiète la mienne est morte depuis longtemps, les magasins sont en rupture de stock a cause de moi ptdr) Il faut que j'le voie et tout de suite.

\- Jasper ! Criais-je

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Ou est-ce que je peux retrouver Edward c'est important. Lui répondis-je

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui veux laisses le tranquille Bella ! Ce mec et bizarre. m'avoua-t-il

\- Bon tu peux me dire ou j'peux le trouver merde à la fin ? Criais-je

\- Oui bon d'accord t'as la salle de sport à l'angle du magasin de piercing Stewart & Pattinson s'il y est pas tu m'appelle ..., commença-t-il

Je filais à ma voiture et démarrais en trombe, je roulais dans les rues non sur de New york. Mais où il était ce putain de magasin ! Il fallait vraiment que j'le trouve mais il fallait surtout à tout prix qu'il soit là-bas. Je trouvais enfin le magasin décrit par Jazz. Putain fait qu'il soit là ! Que j'ai une bonne fée avec moi. Je me garais n'importe comment de toute façon les flics ne seraient pas dans les environs, enfin j'espèrais. Je sortis de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers une grande porte en métal bleu ou il y avait marqué "Salle de Sport, Edward Cullen". Je poussais la porte et elle s'ouvrit. J'ai finalement une bonne fée avec moi. Je marchais le long du couloir et pris la première à droite là où j'entendis du bruit. Je vis Edward, en short bleu avec des rayures sur les côtés des hanches blanches et torse nu WAHOUUUU. (n/li : oohh ouiiiiiii) (N/mél: Ahhh Non c'est mon edward de mes fantasmes ;) xD) Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy comme ça ! Je le voyais taper sur le sac de boxe de toutes ses forces, de dos je voyais ses omoplates bouger au rythme des coups. Il entendit mes talons claquer sur le parquet et se retourna, il fit de gros yeux quand il me vit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me questionna-t-il (N/Mél : J'me posais la même question tiens lol)

\- Je ... Je ... Je ne sais pas. Lui avouais-je (N/mél : C'est fou que sa nous renseigne là Bella)

\- Dans ce cas tu peux repartir. Répliqua-t-il

\- Edward tu vas peut être pas me croire mais ... APPRENDS MOI A ME BATTRE ! Hurlais-je (N/Mél : Sayez elle se la joue a la Rokki)

\- Tu te fous moi c'est ça ? Rigola-t-il

Alors là, je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Je marchais jusqu'au ring et retirais mes talons et lui les balançait devant lui. Une fois montée dessus, je le regardais il était ébahie de mon attitude. Prends ça dans tes dents Cullen !

\- Bon qu'est-ce que t'attends pour monter ? Lui demandais-je

Je le voyais marcher jusqu'à moi mais il ne montait pas, il restait figé devant moi. Il me dit :

\- Je ne tape pas les femmes. (N/mel : Gentleman en plus trouvez moi le même ! C'est en rupture de stock de nos jours mdr)

Je lui mis une gifle qui claqua dans toute la salle en lui disant que je n'aimais pas être sous-estimée juste parce que j'avais des ongles manucurés.

\- Et puis de toute façon vous, les hommes vous êtes tous les mêmes à nous dire ce qu'on doit faire. Juste parce qu'on est des femmes on ne peut pas faire ce que vous faites ! Qu'on est juste bon pour écarter les jambes et ... m'excitais-je

Je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, choquée je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Mais me laissais vite faire puis le baiser prit de l'ampleur malgré toutes les sensations que je ressentais, je le repoussais et le giflais. En lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me toucher comme il le souhaitait ! Mais qu'est-ce que je reveux ses lèvres sur moi. Il revient à la charge, en m'embrassant passionnément et en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches, en les caressant. Moi j'agrippais ses épaules avec mes mains. Il fit passer ses mains sous mon top, il caressait mon ventre, puis montait jusqu'à mes seins, il grogna en remarquant que je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge. Je rigolais légèrement. Il pinça mes tétons tout en m'embrassant dans le cou et sur l'épaule gauche. Il retira ses mains de sous mon top, ce qui me fis gémir de frustration puis il m'enleva mon haut. Il faisait passer ses bras dans mon dos et nous fis nous allonger sur le ring. J'aimais toutes les caresses qu'il me faisait sur la totalité de mon corps. Il faisait glisser sa main droite sur ma cuisse qui glissa ensuite sous ma jupe pour atteindre ma culote, il caressait l'endroit où je le voulais le plus au monde. Sans toutefois enlever mon sous vêtement, il m'arracha ma jupe qui tomba, en morceau. Mince ma robe je l'aimais bien c'était ma préférer.

Je trouvais subitement qu'il avait un peu, trop d'habit sur lui. Je pris les devants et lui retira son short avec son aide, bien sûr. Il remonta pour prendre mon téton droit dans sa bouche et pinçait l'autre avec ses doigts. Je sentais son sexe gonflé de désir sur moi, contre mon intimité. Il fit glisser sa bouche, le long de mon corps ce qui me provoquai des frissons qui allaient tout droit dans mon bas ventre. Il m'enleva ma culotte, caressa mon intimité ou il fit entrer un doigt en moi. OH MON DIEU BYE BYE MADAME FRUSTRATION ! Il fit des vas et vient avec son doigt à l'intérieur de mon vagin ce qui m'envoyais pratiquement aux oubliettes. Il inséra un deuxième doigt. OH MON DIEU ! CAUSE DE LA MORT? INFLAMATION VAGINALE.(N/Mél : voir une combustion vaginal mdr)

\- OH PUTAIN OUIII EDWARD ! Criais-je

\- Hein t'aime ça ma belle ? me questionna-t-il

\- Oh merde OUIIII ! Hurlais-je

Il rajouta un troisième doigt. Au merde alors, la mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'est bon le sexe ! Une seule est unique promesse que je me fais lui j'le lâche pas ! Ce mec a des doigts en or ! Je sentie mon corps ce tendre, ainsi que des frissons. J'étais à la limite de la jouissance et il le savait. Il retira ses doigts de moi. Ce qui me fit grogner de frustration. J'VAIS LE TUER !

\- Edward ? L'appelais-je de mon air le plus sexy

\- Oui Bella ? répondit-il

\- Prends-moi tout de suite ou j'vais te le faire regretter. Le menaçais-je

\- Non

\- Comment ça non ? Lui demandais-je

\- Non je ne vais pas te prendre Isabella Swan ! Je vais faire mieux que ça je vais te faire l'amour. m'avoua-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Il retira son boxer le plus vite possible qu'il put tant son désir pour moi le faisait trembler. Tout en me regardant dans les yeux, il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses frémissantes afin de les écartées le plus possible. Lorsque son gland se présenta aux portes de mon intimité, il déglutissait en se glissant dans mon antre le plus doucement possible. Ce mec et un dieu du sexe ! Sous ces airs de bad boy il peut être d'une doucement extrême. Il commença des vas et vient lent. C'est tout en caressant mon corps et en m'embrassant passionnément qu'il me fasait l'amour sur le ring de boxe de sa salle de sport. Il accéléra ses vas et viens :

\- Oh oui mon dieu Edward plus fort j't'en prie. Gémissais-je

J'agrippais ses cheveux et attirais sa tête vers mon cou, qu'il se mit à embrasser tout en grognant dans mon oreille.

\- Vas y Bella resserre toi, jouis ma Bella je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. m'avoua-t-il

\- J'y suis presque Edward… ohhh mon dieu OUIIIIIIIII EDWARD ! Gémissais-je

\- AGHHHHH BELLAAAAAA ! hurla-t-il

Il s'effondra sur mon corps en m'embrassant dans le cou, ma mâchoire et ma bouche... J'adorais cette attention de sa part, il était un amant exceptionnel mais pas que. Je pensais, que si je me mettais à passer du temps avec lui je pourrais m'attacher à lui. Les minutes passèrent, j'étais dans ses bras ma tête sur son torse, nos corps recouverts par la couverture qu'il était allé nous chercher, je sentis mes paupières lourdes mais je luttais contre le sommeil en vains.

Pdv Edward

Cette femme était la plus magnifique du monde, je n'avais jamais vécus ce que je venais de vivre en couchant avec cette femme. Bella était quelqu'un de spécial et là j'en avais de plus en plus la preuve au fils du temps que je passais avec elle. Je sentis sa respiration régulière sur mon torse, je me dégageais le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller et me rhabillais. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras avec la couverture toujours sur elle, elle était légère comme une plume heureusement pour moi. Je nous dirigeais vers chez moi dans ma chambre, mon appartement était la porte à gauche du couloir quand on rentrait dans la salle de sport. Je poussais la porte d'entrée et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. C'est la première femme qui pénétrait ici. Je la posais sur mon lit telle une princesse et la mise sous les couvertures et me couchais à ses côtés. Nous étions sous les couvertures ensemble et nous verrions bien ce qui se passerait au petit matin. Pour l'instant la seule chose que je voulais faire c'était m'endormir à ses côtés, elle dans mes bras.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voila une fin ... Assez bien nan ? Une suite et envisagez par la suite mais je ne sais pas du tout quand ! Si surtout sa plait je continurais :)

Alors faites pété le compteurs :P

Merci Mélanie


End file.
